


Birthday Present

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Birthday, Blood, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, not what you'll expect, older!Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines turn eighteen.<br/>Bill made a surprise for his Pine Tree to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens doing Hiatus.  
> Also this is a two shot! Woo! Though this chapter could be a standalone I suppose.

Dipper Pines - and his twin sister Mabel - were turning eighteen today, they were celebrating it at the Mystery Shack this year, a request made by both twins so they could see their friends one last time before school started again.

Dipper had left with the excuse of a headache, but in reality he had done it to see someone a last time. Because he weren't sure if he'd come back to this town after this year of school.  
At least not for some time.

Thus he went into the forest, trying to find the demon who he'd come to enjoy as a friend for all these years.  
Bill Cipher.  
Dipper jumped some stepping rocks to cross a small creak, humming to himself as he went on. He somehow found himself humming 'Disco Girl' by BABBA, memories of when he were twelve returning, and how he had found a bear that liked it as well. A Multi-Bear to be exact. Horrifying on the outside, but surprisingly smart and nice on the inside.

Continuously humming BABBA he made his way towards the forest clearing he usually went to summon Bill.  
Or rather encounter, seeing as Bill usually went to meet him.

He'd been sitting for an hour.  
A whole hour.  
Just waiting for Bill to randomly show up.  
He regretted not bringing something to read in, hell he regretted sitting stuck under a tree on his birthday.  
Sighing he hugged his legs looking around, hoping that just about anything might show up and entertain him.  
He groaned when nothing did.   
"Bill? Are you around?" He asked the forest. No reply.  
Of course there weren't any reply, why would there be? Bill was probably busy doing dream demon business.  
Dipper pushed himself up, quickly brushing his clothes off then started walking.  
He scowled at the spot sighing over the time he just had wasted, then picked up speed. Maybe he could still catch some more cake.

He walked until he reached the creak, then just as he was about to jump he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.  
He let out a shriek turning around, just to be face to face with Bill Cipher.  
Human. Bill Cipher.

He weren't surprised, Bill had used human bodies briefly before. He had always returned them afterwards though, making sure the owner never remembered the encounter.  
But this one had been different. Dipper had never seen the person in Gravity Falls before Bill used his body.  
When he had asked Bill had simply said he had created the body.  
Dipper highly doubted that for several reasons.  
One being Bill lied quite a lot.

Nonetheless he was pulled back to reality by the breath of Bill touching his face.  
The demon had apparently noticed him zoning out, and used it to stand way to close for Dipper's liking.  
"What are we thinking about Pine Tree?" Bill asked, his eyes locked onto Dipper's.  
Honestly he couldn't feel more uncomfortable. Yet at the same time..  
His train of thought was disturbed by Bill cupping his face grinning widely.  
"Zoning out a lot today~" He basically hummed, "maybe you're thinking about your present?"  
Present? Dipper snapped back to reality. It was his birthday.  
"Oh my god" he spat out feeling his mind go a bit dizzy. He had forgotten they'd check on him later.  
This was later.  
He felt a wave of panic. "I need to get back, they're gonna notice and-"  
Bill interrupted him by pushing his body even closer. With a grin the demon made their noses touch.  
"Why would you care?" He then said, his eyes continuously staring at Dipper.  
The term 'Staring into your soul' came to mind.  
"I- I seriously need to go now Bill! It's urgent and-"  
Bill pat his cheek, causing Dipper to flush slightly. What the hell was he doing?  
"Stop worrying so much", the demon said moving away slightly. "It's not healthy" he added.  
Dipper felt grateful for some personal space, letting out a breath he didn't know he had held.  
"Anyway at least claim your gift before leaving Pine Tree~" Bill purred.  
His tone of voice unnerved him greatly.  
"What is my present?" Dipper asked, hoping it weren't another screaming head.  
"Glad ya asked!" Bill said, rocking on his heels a bit.  
Then he leaned forward again, this time he didn't just go close.  
He kissed him.  
Right then Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks, any thought of going back completely leaving his mind.  
He decided to simply enjoy the moment and kiss Bill back.


	2. Dne eht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one expected this birthday.

Bill Cipher were happy the kid hadn't tried running away when he had kissed him, his plan was working out perfectly.  
He grinned when the kid had to break free from the kiss for air.  
"Well kid I'm glad ya like the first part of your present!" He announced, already eager for part two.  
Pine Tree's expression faded and then shifted to a look of confusion, he even tilted his head. Cute.  
"First.. Part?" He gasped out, then a blush spread over his cheek even further.  
Kid's red as a tomato.. Bill thought to himself.  
Then he grabbed the kid's chin making face him forcefully. "Mmhm~ your gift is much more than just a kiss~" he hummed at the boy.  
Pine Tree turned even redder. Hell Bill hadn't seen a flesh bag this red for years.  
Making a small chuckle he considered kissing the kid again, but decided against it.  
This could be a lot more fun for him if he left the kid flustered.  
He pulled a watch out from his coat "Oops Pine Tree! Rest of ya gift gotta wait" he poked the brunette's nose, "I have some business to do. But I'll be seeing ya soon!"  
Then he levitated above the kid, giving him a wink before disappearing into the mindscape.  
He'd enjoy this very soon.

~~||~~

Dipper Pines quietly made his way back to the Shack, his thoughts flying from left to right. One particular was a memory of Bill promising more than a kiss.  
What exactly was more? His face heated up at the possibilities. He also kept repeating 'why?' in his confused mind, he had befriended Bill some time ago, but he had never done any romantic moves towards Dipper, hell he usually complained about how sentimental it was, and how it was a waste of energy and in reality just an illusion made to fill in the loneliness humans experienced so easily.  
So why the hell kiss him?!  
He kept thinking it through and in the end decided maybe Bill did it to fuck him over, or maybe he had simply lied about romance, as he did so often.  
Eventually he made his way back and quickly explained he though going for a walk might had helped against his headache, but in fact it hadn't so he went upstairs to his and Mabel's old room in the attic, where he then laid trying to feel comfortable under the blankets.

Knock knock.

Dipper opened his eyes -when had he fallen asleep?- and sat up. Why had he-

Knock knock.

Oh right. The door.  
"Come in?" He mumbled fumbling to find his hand, which he then realized had been on his head the whole time.  
A cheerful noise came from behind the door and Mabel Pines opened it, in her hands a plate with a slice of birthday cake. "Seriously Dipper, what's with spending our birthday up here?" She asked walking over to him with the delicious cake in her hands.  
She placed the cake on the table next to his bed, and he quickly grabbed the fork next to it and started eating.  
"I mean you even got an unexpected guest". She added.  
This caught his attention and he quickly focused on her fully again.  
"A guest? Who?" He asked after finishing the cake in his mouth.  
"Some tall guy with blonde hair. He's also really good looking... Where did you meet him? And more importantly does he h-"  
Dipper's eyes narrowed zoning out Mabel's rant. He only knew one of that description.  
Bill Cipher.  
Why had Bill come over here of all places? Did he mean to finish the present, Dipper gulped, here?!  
He quickly jumped up from bed facing Mabel. "Did he tell you his name?"  
Please don't be Bill. Please don't be Bill.  
"It's funny you ask. He's actually named Bill! I don't think he's related to our Bill though, this guy seems too nice."  
Dipper hadn't told anyone about meeting with Bill. And now Bill was here.  
At the Shack.  
He quickly made it too the door practically running downstairs, ignoring Mabel's comments about him and Bill.

~~||~~

Bill was humming quietly to himself sitting in a chair facing the Pines' family.  
Both Stan's was giving him deadly looks as if they had caught suspicion, hell they probably had.  
Not that it mattered as Pine Tree came running into the room.  
"Ahh Dipper you're here!" Bill heard Mr. Pines say, probably hoping the kid would break some of this way too thick ice.  
"Bill. Why are you here?" The kid asked walking over, his voice having a small hint of a threat in it.  
As if he actually were intimidating.  
"Just thought I'd visit the birthday kid, though I suppose I can't call ya 'kid' anymore" he replied grinning, making sure to let the whole family know how he eyed the kid from top to toe.  
Mrs. Pines cleared her throat, "So you two really are... Friends?"  
Bill nodded and quickly replied before Pine Tree had a chance. "Well friends are an understatement, best friends, closer than brothers." He stood up quickly placing an arm around Pine Tree's waist. Purposely he moved his face so the kid shared a nose kiss.  
Hearing one of the Stan's -probably Stanford- almost choking on his drink was something Bill would adore forever.  
Then he moved his face so he was facing the now very confused Pines' family.  
Indeed Shooting Star had joined them right at the affection so she'd seen it too.  
"We-we're not.. Mm" the kid stuttered, biting his lip clearly thinking for a fitting word.  
"Just friends? Aren't we open today Pine Tree~" Bill hummed, savoring the looks they were getting.  
"Dipper could you please explain this?" Mr. Pines said, his voice a mixture of anger and clear confusion.  
Bill took his chance groping Pine Tree's ass -causing a shriek- then walking over to his chair again. "Yes dear, do explain" He said sitting down, pleased with the stuttering mess of Dipper Pines, that stood right in front of him.  
The boy just glared at him then returned his attention to his family, trying to find some excuse or story to cover it up.  
Bill sure enjoyed the amount of chaos he'd made with such a simply lie.

~~||~~

Dipper had finally explained to his parents who Bill was that no, they weren't dating, yes he's weird, no he's not mental.  
Well he were crazy but they didn't have to know, bow the issue was to find Bill who had seemingly just disappeared in the Mystery Shack.  
He went up to the attic first and well he did find Bill.  
The demon was sitting cross legged eating cake, all while reading in...  
Journal number three...  
Dipper quickly ran over fearing for the safety of the book "Put it down!" He shouted out as he reached Bill.  
He grinned then put down the cake "Yeesh Pine Tree! Didn't know ya loved cake so much."  
Dipper glared then pointed at the journal, Bill responded by grinning even wider then dropped it onto the floor.  
The brunette quickly picked up the book and placed it secured in his jacket pocket.  
Then Bill patted on the spot next to him on the bed, "Come join me Pine Tree!"  
"Why would I... You know what. Fuck it." Dipper groaned then sat next to Bill, hoping if he just went with it he could make Bill leave easily.  
Bill then picked up the fork again and stabbed a bit of cake free, "Open up kid!"  
That grin was inhuman.  
"I'm not a ba-" he was interrupted by the cake forcefully being shoved into his mouth, coughing a bit he glared up at Bill again.  
The demon already had more "Come'on kid! I'm helping ya!" He moved the cake over.  
Making sure to cover the area around his mouth before answering, he replied "I can eat cake myself Cipher. No need to force feed me."  
Bill just grinned even wider "Go with it kid" then poked him slightly with the fork.  
"Why though?" Dipper asked frowning.  
A shrug and another fork poke was Bill's response.  
Dipper groaned then opened his mouth, allowing the demon next to him to shove some cake into his mouth.  
Since Dipper could control, breathe and chew this time he actually managed to somewhat enjoy the cake.

After Bill finished feeding Dipper cake he moved up from the bed gesturing for Dipper to lay down.  
After some protesting and his hat almost being set on fire, Dipper agreed.  
Now he was being put to bed by Bill Cipher. The demon.  
Who a few hours ago had humiliated him in front of his parents.  
After having been put properly to bed, Bill sat at the foot of the bed humming.  
Dipper actually fell sleepy.  
He closed his eyes listening to the unknown but calming tune, he didn't even notice the body moving closer to him.

~~||~~

Bill went under the blankets and quickly grabbed Pine Tree's body, the warmth next to him melting into him.  
He moved a hand under the boy's shirt trailing it with a finger nail, the small noises the boy made didn't mean much.  
Then he pricked a bit harder, the boy making small whimper.  
He grinned hugging him closer, then repeated the action, this time more roughly.  
Sure enough Pine Tree reacted again.  
Slowly he continued trailing the rest of his body, enjoying the noises coming from the kid.  
After a while he got bored and moved away, quickly noticing the kid's whimper at the sudden cool breeze.  
Bill chuckled and pulled out the third journal from his coat.  
He eyed it, then Pine Tree.  
Finally he set the book aflame, glad he didn't have to worry about it anymore.  
Then he moved over stroking the kid's forehead, revealing the birthmark he had, and genuinely smiled.  
He'd miss the kid for some time sure.  
But being immortal meant he'd forget.  
Grinning he made a small knife appear, ignoring his want to stab it into himself. Then he removed the blanket, the boy shivering all the cold surroundingsm  
"Sorry kid. But I can't afford distractions." He whispered, his voice sounding way to melodramatic for his liking.  
Then he used his free hand to cover the mouth of the kid, the boy opening a single eye.  
Quickly both snapped open processing what was going on.  
And in that moment Bill stabbed the knife through the boy's guts. The splatter of blood hitting him and the muscle spasms of the boy making him almost feel bad.  
Ah well a century or two would fix that.  
Seeing the blood made Bill grin, knowing the boy still was somewhat alive he positioned himself on top of him, one hand poking his revealed guts.  
The other was caressing the boy's cheek, warm tears hitting it as Bill leaned down, close to his face.

"Happy birthday Dipper".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> How many expected this to be smut?  
> And how many angry shippers will I have to avoid?

**Author's Note:**

> The rating takes place next chapter. So be patient~ (I'll also add tags for the next chapter when it's published because. Spoilers.)


End file.
